Power Bestowal
The ability to bestow powers upon another. Sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. Variation of Existence Inducement. Opposite to Power Erasure. Also Called *Ability Bestowal *Power/Ability Dealing/Distribution/Granting Capabilities The user can give superpowers to others, either permanently or temporarily. Applications *Ability Recharging *Power Activation *Power Restoration Variations *Ability Teaching *Charisma Bestowal *Divine Power Bestowal *Enhancement Calling *Flight Bestowal *Future Sight Bestowal *Immortality Bestowal *Invulnerability Bestowal *Letter Power Bestowal *Loyalty Based Power Bestowal *Magic Bestowal *Mental Shield Creation *Nigh Omnipotence Bestowal *Omniscience Bestowal *Physical Attribute Bestowal *Power Immunity Bestowal *Regeneration Bestowal *Self-Power Bestowal *Summon Bestowal *Title Bestowal *Transformation Bestowal *Travel Bestowal Associations *Ability Creation *Chemical-Based Powers *Conversion *Existence Inducement *Lightning Induced Powers *Meteorite Induced Powers *Skill Bestowal *Superpower Manipulation *Title Bestowal *Vocifery Limitations *In some cases the powers granted are based on the subject's DNA structure, so the user can't choose powers to give (See Ability Creation). *Low-level Users can only grant powers that last for a limited time. *The powers the user gives may come with psychological or physical detriments *May be able to bestow only certain types of powers. *Bestowed powers may be entirely random. *Target may need certain qualities/accomplishments beforehand. Known Users See Also: Super Empowering. Comics/Cartoons Video Games Known Objects Known Locations *Moon Pool (H2O: Just Add Water/Mako Mermaids) *Cape Canaveral Air Force Station (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure); Only after performing all other parts of the Heaven Ascension process. *The Devil's Palm (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VII: Stone Ocean) *The Wall Eyes (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VIII: JoJolion) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Mammoth_Mogul_Mighty.jpg|Mammoth Mogul (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) bestowed Mighty with super-strength... Mammoth_Mogul_Mina.jpg|...and Mina with super-speed. SHAZAM!.jpg|The wizard Shazam (DC Comics) passing his power to Billy Batson. Superman Vision.jpg|While under a blue sun, Superman (DC Comics) develops "Superman Vision" that enables him to grant Kryptonian powers to others… Bizarro Doomsday.jpg|…as demonstrated here on Jonathan Kent. Twelve_Talismans.png|Each of the twelve talismans (Jackie Chan Adventures) grants the user a power stolen from the Noble Animals. File:Rainbow-colored_comet_Kim_Possible.png|Rainbow-Colored Comet (Kim Possible) Hawk Moth Miraculous Ladybug.png|With the power of the Butterfly/Moth Miraculous, Hawk Moth (Miraculous Ladybug) has the power to turn others into supervillains, bestowing on them an arsenal of unique superpowers. Puppeteer Miraculous Ladybug Conversion.png|Puppeteer (Miraculous Ladybug) is able to possess anyone who's doll she possesses. Should the doll be of a purified supervillain, they regain their villain identity along with their powers. File:Ragtag.jpg|Ragtag (Static Shock) can give powers to others, but they are only temporary. HIM_(Powerpuff_Girls_Z).jpg|Him (Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z) is able to create black dust, a mass of evil particles that are able to turn normal people or objects into supervillains, along with their own set of superpowers and persona. Ananke The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Ananke (The Wicked + The Divine) bestows onto others their godly identities, as well as all of their divine abilities. Woden The Wocked + The Divine.jpg|Woden (The Wicked + The Divine) is able to bestow godly abilities to regular humans. Urdr The Wicked + The Divine Norns_01.jpg|Cassandra Igarashi/Urdr (The Wicked + The Divine) was able to bestow her friends powers similar to herself along with a shared hive-mind, collectively becoming the Norns. Manga/Anime Akuro_Mitama.jpg|Upon arriving on Earth, Akuro (Alive: The Final Evolution) granted many humans special powers, at the cost of including suicidal urges that most find hard to resist. All For One My Hero Academia.png|All For One (My Hero Academia) has the ability to not only take Quirks from others, but can bestow them onto others as well. YhwachRevival.png|Yhwach (Bleach) can grant unique powers by engraving a letter, signifying an ability, directly onto another's soul. Hogyoku.jpg|The Hōgyoku (Bleach) can manifest a person's desires and potential, granting them powers. Mikan Sakura cheer.jpg|Mikan Sakura (Gakuen Alice) can insert Alices at will. Devil Fruits.png|Devil Fruits (One Piece) can grant whoever consumes them a unique, life-long power, at the cost of no longer being able to swim. File:Stand_Arrow_(JoJo).png|The Stand Arrows (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) have the ability to grant a stand to whoever the arrow pierces. However, the arrow must deem the subject "worthy". Whitesnake.png|Enrico Pucci's Stand, Whitesnake (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) can remove the Stands of others, storing them in discs. It also makes it able to bestowal these Stands upon others by inserting the discs on them. Esdeath.png|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) gained the power to manipulate ice from her Teigu Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract. All Might.jpg|All Might (My Hero Academia) had his Quirk, One For All, passed down to him from his predecessor and he passed it on to his successor, Izuku Midoriya. Speed_grapher.jpg|Kagura Tennōzu (Speed Grapher) carries a virus that can be transmitted to grant people's desires Live Television/Movies Arrowverse Philosopher's Stone.png|The Philosopher's Stone (Arrowverse) is a fragment of calcified speed force that grants superpowers to inactive metahumans across various timelines. First Evil.jpg|The First Evil (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) merges with Caleb to grant him superhuman strength and durability. Markofcain.jpg|Cain (Supernatural) transfers the Mark of Cain to Dean Winchester, granting him Demonic Power Immunity and the power to wield the First Blade. 120px-Cameraman reflection.png|The Formula (Heroes) Alex Misfits.png|When Alex (Misfits) took ecstasy, the powers he took will be given to the person he had sex with, similar to Seth, but, he gives all the powers he took away. Scott bitten.jpg|Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) after being bitten by an Alpha werewolf, thus becoming one himself and setting up the events of the show. scott_bites_an_innocent.gif|Later on, when Scott is an Alpha himself, he is forced to bite Liam Dunbar in order to save his life... Scott and Liam.jpg|Thus turning the boy into a werewolf and his first bitten beta. Video Games Onomatopoeia_H.png|Onomatopoeia's (Valkyrie Crusade) words can give power. Space-Time_Feather_H.png|An Space-Time Feather (Valkyrie Crusade) can grant time-traveling powers. OkinaSatonoMai.png|Okina Matara (Touhou Project) entrusted her powers over vitality and mental energy to her servants, granting them each powers and making them extensions of her. Skylanders Darkness.jpeg|The Darkness (Skylanders) can grant dark powers to it's followers. EvieRE7.jpg|Eveline (Resident Evil 7) bestows various abilities to those she infects, such as Enhanced Strength and Regenerative Healing Factor. Other Darkness Stupid Mario.png|The Darkness (Stupid Mario Brothers) MATA NUI.jpg|Mata Nui (Bionicle) gave his fellow Glatorian warriors elemental powers of fire, water, and wind harimon.jpg|Harimon (Krystalia) has the power to bestow powers to others using the power of his red stones. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries